compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Johnathan Vercet
Johnathan Vercet was born on Hapes on Year -17, Day 305 in Chume`Dan South and grew up close to his older sibling, Matthew Vercet, born in Year -18. They both attended school up to the university level, Johnathan graduating under Business Administration, while Matthew worked primarily in Sociology and Education. Both boys left home soon after graduating, when the Galactic Empire and the Hapes Consortium combined, initially to begin some small work as pilots and cargo haulers. Matthew was the better freighter pilot, but Johnathan surpassed him easily in administrative work. Their work together piloting eventually led them into contact with the Rebel Alliance, a group that held many similar ideals as the boys, and they ended up being commissioned shortly before the amalgamation of the New Republic; Johnathan joined Naval Command, being proficient with Capital Ship work, while Matthew stuck with Starfighter Command, preferring to rather live life on a wilder streak. Incidentally, both were assigned to serve in the same Battle Group. Uvai Over the years Johnathan worked up through the ranks of Naval Command, eventually being promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander. However this would be a short-lived promotion, due to circumstances that occurred outside the city of Elzon, on the planet Uvai, when he and his brother both received subsequent leave and began work on an old haunted house mystery. The two had people from all over the New Republic that were in the city at the time group up to begin researching the house, alongside two helpful paranormal investigators, the Verpine, N'xzi, and his Advozse counterpart, Stac Ecko. Unfortunately, after a conflict involving Ambassador David Keller over the misuse of firepower, Johnathan stormed away from the house, leaving the group to their own devices. His brother, however, decided to take a much more physical approach to the problem, attacking David before similarly departing to find Johnathan. This culminated into a scene several days later at Magic's Bar & Restaurant, where both boys once again ran to David. While Johnathan was only looking to have his brother back up his own side of the argument, things quickly got out of hand as Matthew opted again for the physical approach, attacking David openly. Johnathan tried to stop him but only ended up making himself a part of the scuffle, and when High Admiral Kapryn entered, Johnathan was treated the same as his brother, who by this time had been knocked unconscious by Mekum Campbell, the bar's owner. The end result was several days confinement, and a demotion to the rank of Lieutenant. Trouble Brews Incidentally Mekum had taken notice of Johnathan, who had returned to the bar once again after his short time in confinement. After speaking with him Johnathan was given a job as a bartender in the establishment, alongside Lira Diggins. However, unbeknown to Johnathan, Mekum was planning something sinister, and was to have Johnathan be a part of it. It was an unexpected turn of events when Adam A Flynn seized the New Republic for his own ill-gotten ends, and began making demands of the citizens. Several prominent figureheads were captured, amongst them David, who was one of the many actually executed by the traitor. Through all this Johnathan tried to keep a cool head and concentrate on his new job, but Mekum constantly pressed him about the current events. Mekum finally played his hand deep into the incident, when he reportedly slew several New Republic Cadets, before disembarking the Academy Station to flee into Imperial space. Johnathan was torn between the knowledge of his friend betraying him, and of the death of David, whom he had been trying to work things out with, however learning of the escape of many of the individuals being held by Adam gave him some relief. It was through this that his resolve to see the New Republic through to the end was cemented, and from this many of his words became somewhat inspirational to the downtrodden citizens who took the time to listen. In the end, Johnathan continued to work at the bar, despite knowing it was owned by the friend-turned-traitor, believing that while the individual may have been corrupted, the establishment itself was still worth saving. Family Loss Johnathan's brother was killed on Year 9, Day 8, in a bar fight that quickly got out of hand between himself, Owen von Ismay, and Degan Dassa, when he was shot in the back from a blaster by Owen. Johnathan had just returned to the bar when he saw his brother fall, and in a zombie-like rage, knocked Owen unconscious with a fierce strike to the back of the man's head, then left the bar, unable to come to terms with the scene he had just witnessed. It took a couple days for Johnathan to compile himself and let what happened sink in, but he soon found himself working down the appropriate path, seeking the New Republic justice system to enact a trial against his brother's murderer. The legal department soon found through a scan of Johnathan's history that he had worked primarily in Law before taking his Business degree, and on Year 9, Day 17, he found himself opening up as legal counsel for the Prosecution. Military Focus Soon after the trial ended Johnathan was called away on operation in the front lines, where he served for the greater part of two months before returning home. While home Johnathan made infrequent visits to the bar, having decided to continue working for them whenever he was in the area. He had grown to outright hate Acedia Torres, the woman who had been on duty the night of his brother's death, who when he tried to give her a chance to redeem herself at court, was found to be nothing more than a member of Eidola. Upon finding her in the bar one night, he degraded her to the point of backhanding her before stepping out. She quit working for the bar and wasn't seen in the establishment again. Returning again to military operations, Johnathan found himself inadvertently working for Owen, though his loyalty to his duty kept him on course and away from doing anything stupid. He had been given his fair trial, and the decisions of the court were to be respected, regardless of what he thought of Owen. This mission and others kept him away from home for almost half a year, and he essentially disappeared from the public entirely. Return to Obscurity Johnathan's time with the military slowly brought him further and further away from the spotlight, as he focused on simply doing his job. His last real appearance in the galaxy was a chance encounter with Acedia for the final time at Helljumpers. She had recently joined the New Republic and left again, and Johnathan's orders were to escort "Cadet Torres" to Sullust, to whom he didn't make the connection until he saw her. At first he acted civil, being on duty, but the more she pushed him, the worse he became, until he knocked her unconscious in contempt. His conscience finally caught up with him, however, and not long after he found himself in the infirmary of the ship they were traveling on, opening up to her almost a year after the death of his brother. It wasn't much, and it certainly didn't solve everything, but it was a step in the right direction. After dropping Acedia off, Johnathan resumed his work with the military, fading into the background of the New Republic. Ranks New Republic Naval Command *''Ensign O-1'' *''Lieutenant (JG) O-2'' *''Lieutenant O-3'' *Lieutenant Commander O-4 *Lieutenant O-3 *''Lieutenant Commander O-4'' *''Commander O-5'' *''Captain O-6'' Italicized Ranks are assumed held during Johnathan's career Awards New Republic Operational Ribbons *Operation Underdog Skill Badges *Expert Pilot *Expert Survivalist Basic Ribbons *Service 3 Years *Navy Command *Training Quotes & Notable Dialogue Speech Excerpts to New Republic Citizens Johnathan Vercet: No matter what... no matter where we go, what becomes of us, who he (Adam A Flynn) kills, what he steals... you can never kill an idea. So long as the idea exists, there will always be those opposing what is wrong in the galaxy; all we need is what we believe in, and are willing to do what it takes to make that belief a reality. The options here are not Lives for Lives; it's Lives for Equipment. And I will not place a value on lives in regards to non-living entities, because with or without the Equipment, the Ideals will survive, so long as the Lives do. No one Ever said we had to fight face-to-face, and people are making the mistake of assuming we must. We do not need big ships and big cities and big planets, we only need the will to go through with our beliefs, and the patience to put our acts through to fruition. What is settled is this: We have no power over forcing the three (Dracul Elensar, Eli LaSalle, and Chrono van Talisman) to die, nor should we even begin to consider assuming we have that power. Furthermore, if they decide themselves to turn themselves in, we would be hypocrites to everything we stand for if we didn't do everything in our power to stop them. Finally, no matter the outcome, giving in to people like Adam is what we've been fighting from the outset, and to do so negates everything that has happened since the formation of the Rebel Alliance. And no matter what outcome occurs, whether we lose everything we have tangible for assets or not, our spirit will still remain, and thus so shall we. We do what is Right, not what is going to give us the best chance to win... sometimes the right thing is to lose... we fight because we believe in what is right, not because we believe we can win. Trivia *Johnathan is fairly good looking, even on Hapan standards. He weighs 170lbs and is 6'0" tall, has sky blue eyes, and short black hair with long bangs. *He is almost always seen either wearing or holding over his shoulder his green bomber jacket, under which is a simple black shirt, and dark slacks or jeans. *Johnathan is one of the few characters of Tnsumi's that, while he has stopped playing in darkness, has not actually died. It is assumed he went on to do his job at his own pace, possibly rising in rank some more, however never really standing out. Category:Hapan Category:Individuals